Matthew Parkman
Matthew Parkman Jnr is a canon character roleplayed and adapted by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the son of Matt and Janice Parkman, the older brother of Emma Parkman, and will in future be in a relationship with Abbie Gray. He is 10 years old. He has the abilities of Activation/Deactivation, Induced Aim and Advanced Telepathy. Appearance Matthew has blonde hair which will darken in future, and light blue eyes. He will in future be very tall and strongly built like his father, at 6'3. Abilities The first ability Matthew manifested was Animation/Deanimation. He manifested this months old, shortly after an eclipse. He can use it to activate and deactivate toys, TVs, vehicles etc., as well as activating abilities, causing them to re-emerge. He can also deactivate abilities, blocking them, and can deactivate people's bodies, which kills. His second ability is Induced Aim, an ability which makes it impossible for him to miss when he has any projectile and aims it at a target. It includes shooting a gun, throwing a ball, or throwing something at someone. His final ability is Telepathy, inherited from both his father and his paternal grandfather. At first, he could only hear thoughts, and also had to learn to control it and block them out. However, he can also force thoughts into the minds of others, communicate telepathically, control people, and force people to see hallucinations. Family & Relationships *Father - Matt Parkman *Mother - Janice Parkman *Sister - Emma Parkman In the future, he will marry his girlfriend, Abbie Gray, and they will have eight children. *Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr *Kaylee Parkman *Thomas Parkman *Chris Parkman *Chloe Parkman *Lily Parkman *Anna Parkman *Emma Parkman Jnr Brief History Before Matt was born, his parents separated after his mother had an affair, and Matt Snr was unsure whether or not the child was his. He manifested his first ability, activation/deactivation, when he was a few months old, shortly after an eclipse occured, when he activated a toy monkey and sent it chasing after his mother. Seeing that he had an ability, Janice immediately assumed that this proved he was Matt's son. His father only learned about his existence months afterwards, after REBEL sent Ando and Hiro to protect Matt from Building 26 agents. After learning of this, Matt and Janice decided to give their marriage another try, and Matt moved back to live with them in Los Angeles. 2 years afterwards, Matt Jnr met Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Noah Gray and Abbie Gray for the first time, when the three transported to his home to explore. He soon became close friends with them, especially with Abbie. When he manifested his second ability, induced aim, he told her at once, and soon afterwards, he was nearly killed by Gabriella Gray while she was still a villain, in an attempt to hurt Abbie who was trying to stop her. Abbie saved Matt using her newly mimicked force of will which she'd gained from her future niece. Future Matt and Abbie will continue dating throughout their teens, but will break up around her 18th birthday, and she will move away from her family and Matt, as she attempts to move on. However, when she is 19, Matt will go and find her, in London, because he cannot find his sister, and needs her help. After Abbie saves Emma, Matt will reveal that he was going to propose to her, on her eigthteenth birthday, and will show her to the ring. He will leave, but will go back to find her the next day, to ask her to either return the ring to him or marry him. She will see this as a proposal, and will accept immediately. The pair will be married by the end of 2029. Their first son, Matt, will be born on the 12th August 2030, when Abbie is 20, and Matt himself is 24 years old. He is named after his father and grandfather, and the couple's first daughter, Kaylee, will be born on the 11th February, in 2032. In 2034, Abbie will give birth to twin sons, Thomas and Chris. Chloe will be their second daughter, and she will be born in April 4th, 2035, while their third daughter, Lily, will be born late early in 2037. Anna will be born on the 1st March 2038, and their youngest daughter, Emma Jnr, will be born on the 24th September, 2040. Emma Jnr will be named after her aunt, Emma, because "trying to come up with original names for your eighth is hard", as Abbie explained to Emma when she portalled to the future and met the family. Etymology Matt, short for Matthew, is a Hebrew name which means "gift of God". His surname, Parkman, may refer to a park-keeper or park-worker, or someone who owns a park. He shares his entire name with his father, since he was named after him. In future, his eldest son will also share the name. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters